When The Last Tear Drop Falls
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Songfic! After almost 8 years of Sasuke not returning to Konoha Sakura thinks Sasuke is dead and is heartbroken, she lets her feelings out in one song during a Valentine Festival...but is Sasuke really dead?


Sakura was at first scared to go in front of all of those people, but then she had this strong feeling that she needed to sing that song. Konoha Village was having a Valentines Day festival and all the couples were just walking around holding hands, kissing, or flirting. Part of Sakura was happy to see all of those couples happy to be with each other. She smiled when she noticed her best friend, Ino, arguing with her boyfriend Shikamaru, but then he quieted her by kissing her on the lips. Since Sakura didn't have a date for the Valentine's Festival Sakura decided to help the crew who were helping out at the festival. They told her she could sing at the concert. Everybody in the village knew how much of a good singer she was.

Even if someone would have asked Sakura to be their date for the festival she would've told them no. She was still in love with someone else, and only wanted him. _Sasuke-kun…oh after all these years he's probably dead. _It had been almost eight years since Sasuke left the village, and Sakura was 19 now. A year ago Sakura had finally accepted the fact that the one she loved was probably dead now, though she had never gotten over the fact that he was actually dead. She still cries herself to sleep at night. _But tonight I wont. I promised myself I wont ever cry myself to sleep ever again. _After the music began to play she began to sing.

_Ooooohh ohhh  
It's so hard  
To lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye (oooh)  
You try to be strong  
But the pain keeps holding on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart  
You know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew  
Is gone_

_Chorus:  
When the last teardrop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on  
To all of our memories  
And all of what used to be  
When the last teardrop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here  
With me in my heart  
When the last teardrop falls_

Sasuke walked through the gates of Konoha, and wasn't surprised when he heard loud noises. Today was Valentines day, and they were having a festival. He thought of going home, getting some rest, and have his presence shown tomorrow, but then he heard a sweet, beautiful voice singing the most saddest song he had ever heard, and he recognized it as his former teammate, Sakura's, voice. He walked closer toward where the festival was but far enough away to not be noticed. He watched Sakura sing and he noticed she had a sad but determined look on her face. _Is this song about me? Does she think I'm dead? How could I die without ever telling her I love her. She has a beautiful voice. Maybe I should show everybody I'm back now…_

_Ooooohhhh yea  
So now I'm alone  
And life keeps moving on  
But my destination still unknown (oh yea)  
Will there be a time  
When I fall in love again  
When I just meant to walk  
These streets alone  
If there was just one wish  
I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you  
Right there by my side_

Sakura felt the tears in her eyes, but didn't dare let them fall. She had to do this. She was singing with all her heart, and she saw the sad looks on her friends faces that knew her and had figured out why she was singing this song, but their sad faces would not make her loose control and cry.

Suddenly the whole cloud gasped and were pointing to something on stage behind her, while still singing she turned around. She froze when she saw Sasuke Uchiha, who was suppose to be dead, standing behind her and smiling at her with a look that she didn't recognize on him…but have seen on other people. _Could it be? Is he in love with me? How do I know it's really him?_

**Idiot! You have the best eyesight when it comes to clones and allusions, don't you think you would have noticed it was a jutsu if it wasn't really him.**

_Well he's fooled me before…but he's not now is he? It's truly him, isn't it?_ The whole time she was staring at Sasuke she had tears falling down her face…and she continued to sing.

_Chorus_

_Ooohhh hey yea  
Now is time for me  
To find my happiness again  
But the emptiness from missing you  
Will never ever end baby_

_Chorus_

_Oooh ohh  
Oooh baby  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhhhhh_

_Chorus _

_Ooohhh hey yea Now is time for me To find my happiness again But the emptiness from missing you Will never ever end baby _

_Chorus _

_Oooh ohh Oooh baby Ooohhh Ooohhhhhh_

When the song was finally over Sakura stood in silence until she finally had the courage to speak. "S-Sasuke-kun…you're alive?" All he did was smirk at her, but he walked toward her and said this time with a true smile, "I could never die without telling you I love you." At his words Sakura felt all the tears she ever cried over him come back all at once and couldn't hold it back. She dropped the microphone, ran into his arms, and cried her heart out onto his shoulder.

When she was done crying, she lift her face from his shoulder and looked at him. He smiled at her and he had a look in his eyes that was filled with loved and said the words she wanted to hear from him since she was twelve, "I love you."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I love you too. With all of my heart." Sasuke's lips crashed down on hers when she said that and once they kissed the crown who was watching her sing just moments before started clapping and whistling. Sasuke was glad everybody approved of them getting together, but he wanted some privacy, so he picked up Sakura bridle style and carried her away.


End file.
